dunnys_schemingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundark
“Gundarks are known throughout the galaxy as some of the biggest, toughest, most destructive creatures the universe has ever produced. They'll chase after anything that moves and tear it apart like a jawa in a junkyard. And although most of you probably avoid dismembering people on a daily basis, you need to have the same passion, the same strength. You need to show the Vast Empire's enemies that we know where they're weak. And you need to show them that if they pull the ears off a Gundark, the rest of it won't be far behind.” '– Maroycae'li, briefing new Gundark recruits.' ='Squadron Description'= 'Squadron Specialization' Gundark Squadron is one of the Vast Empire's most well-equipped heavy assault squadrons. It specializes in destroying or disabling capital ships and ground installations with its copious amounts of heavy ordinance, but can also perform anti-fighter duties in a pinch. 'Squadron Profile' Gundark is a squadron that relies heavily on their comrades, their skills, and above all their ships to keep them alive. They typically fly various models of bomber, depending on the amount of weaponry the mission calls for. The squadron is young, but the majority of the pilots in it are experienced veterans transferred from other squadrons. Every pilot in Gundark is trained in locating, identifying, and memorizing the weak points on a wide variety of space and ground vehicles and determining ideal attack vectors. In accordance with its primary role as capital ship assault, Gundark has a 'signature' skill and certification that are heavily encouraged. '''Signature Skill:' Capital Ship Assault Signature Cert: Bomber Ace 'Squadron History' Gundark squadron, along with its sister squadrons Chlovi, Striile, and Dire-cat, was created during a retaliatory campaign against the Imperial Dominion as the need for more varied and flexible starfighter squadrons came to the fore. ='Squadron Roster'= 'Squadron ID Line' PositionRank/NameFighter/S:47 "Gundark" W:69 "Mynock"/ISD Halcyon Warrior/TF:B|1FL|SC|VEN|VE| Aurek Flight Icon Position Rank Name Fighter 50px Squadron CO Sam Dunn Aurek 1 50px Flight Member Karl Jaghatai (NPC) Aurek 2 50px Flight Member TBA TBA Aurek 3 50px Flight Member TBA TBA Aurek 4 Besh Flight Icon Position Rank Name Fighter 50px Squadron XO TBA TBA Besh 1 50px Flight Member TBA NPC Besh 2 50px Flight Member Justy Ueki Tyler Besh 3 50px Flight Member Tony Vincent Besh 4 Cresh Flight Icon Position Rank Name Fighter 50px Flight Leader TBA John Sheridan(NPC) Cresh 1 50px Flight Member TBA Alix Sparrow(NPC) Cresh 2 50px Flight Member TBA TBA Cresh 3 50px Flight Member TBA NPC Cresh 4 Attached Personnel Icon Position Rank Name 50px Pit Crew Chief TBA TBA 50px Pit Crew Member TBA TBA 50px Pit Crew Chief TBA TBA 50px Flight Control Co-Ordinator TBA TBA 'Equipment' *12 TIE/in Interceptor (VE MOD) Chlovi Squadron was granted 12 Imperial TIE Interceptors upon formation, with the standard Vast Empire upgrade package, which consists of a Novaldex Shield Generator (the same model used on the TIE Avenger) and a pair of M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launchers, which replace the two hull-mounted laser cannons. This upgrade package increases versatility and survivability, but the shields and weapons systems do provide a considerable drain on the fighter's generator, and do slow down the craft significantly. Chlovi pilots are trained to have these systems powered down when not in use. Chlovi Squadron's Interceptors are unique amongst the Vast Empire due to the installation of an emergency 'panic button', which will, when activated, instantly divert the entire power generator's output to the shields for a limited time, a last-resort safety option that, although drastically reducing the generator's lifespan, has been known to save the lives of the pilots in situations that would otherwise be fatal. These modifications were made by the Squadron's founder personally, based off a personal re-wiring that saved his life during Operation Snatch & Grab. These Interceptors are instantly identifiable because of the cyan markings on the solar panels, an affectation reserved for elite units like Chlovi's and Thrawn's 181st (who have red markings instead). 'Membership History' 'Squadron Commanders' 'Former Members' 'In Memorial' 'Story Archive' TBA DISCLAIMER: Though this Squadron has been approved as an experimental Elite Squadron, it has not yet been activated, waiting on the right moment. Until such a time as it as, the information here is pure conjecture, and is subject to change without notice. This includes assignments, rosters, and all information within.